Laura Meets the Future
by fanfictioner2002
Summary: Laura Ingells runs away only to find herself in the Future . She meets Abby A young woman who she befriends. Abby turns out too be a Superhero who"s non Earth family is hunting and Laura finds herself in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chpter 1 Runaway

Laura sat thinging of her life she was only 14 but everything had changed so fast. First her family let a young boy named Albert came home with them after they had want and saw Mary her older sister. She hide how she felt for him she never know she could feel some much hate. It bugged her that they had let him come home. Pa had a son now and didn't need her help anymore. She could't take it anymore she stood up and walked over too the window she saw her Pa and Albert outside her anger and rage filled in her. She pulled out her bag and packed up her clothes and other things. The sound of her Ma coming up the ladder to get her made her thorw the bag under her bed. "Laura its time too get dressed".

"Yes Ma".

She put on her best dress on and climbed down. It was Sunday. "Good too see your ready for church Laura".

Laura walked past her not saying a thing she walked out to the wagen there she sat waiting for them. Carrie walked out with Ma the was Carrying Grace. Pa helped Carrie and Ma in and Albert jumped in next too Laura. She looked away as they stared off. They Soon get too church. Pa helped they out they walked into church and sat down soon it was over and they want home. Laura said nothing still soon as they got home she want home and want up in the loft she finshed packing and hide her bag she sat down to write her note.

Dear Ma and Pa

I Left for many things. I want one thing don't loook for me and tell Albert he can have the loft. Pa you have a Son now and dont need me. I will always rember thetimes we had. Tell Mary i wish her luck and Carrie to try er hardest in School,

Laura Ingells.

Laura put her notebook up so no one could find it. and layed down too take a nap. She woke to her Ma yelling her name that supper was ready. She cimbed down and sat with they eating as much as she could she know it may be a long time until she would have any food for her chance of getting a job was small . She hugged her Pa and Ma for the last time. She climbed up the ladder and climbed into bed. She layed only too see her Ma come up and sit down. "Laura I was meaning o ask you. Are you Ok?".

"Yes",she answered.

"Are you sure. You haven't been acting like your self".

"Ma i am fine",Lying to her.

"Ok Laura Goodnight".

As soon as she know everyone had fallen to sleep she sat up. She put her shoes on and grabbed her bag and notebook. She climbed down and put the notebook on thw table and walked over too the door and opened it. She looked back and walked out. She keep going. Her mind raced as she thought of all the things that have happed. She looked up at the moon as she walked only to trip and fall into a well. She woke 4 hours later only too feel no pain. She saw a ladder and thought "Wait there was no ladder I thought".

She climbed out and Looked around things looked stange too her but she thought was just becouse it was dark. She keep going only too end up at a house. She heard a nosie too see a dog come ranning at her but it was stopped by a chain. The woman that lived in the house walked out only too stop when she saw Laura.

"Your Laura Ingells Wilder".

Laura Looked at her. "Yes I am Laura Ingells but I don't know where you get the Wilder Part".

 **There will be more follow and review plaese.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Friend

Abby Looked at Laura she know who the little girl was just by looking at her. Abby know that Laura feared her. But of couse Abby the Hero of Earth unknowing to Laura and many others wouldn't hurt a little girl. "How do you know me ?".

"Why don"t you come in and we can talk about it".

Laura didn't know to trust her or not but something begin too tell her she meant no harm too her. "Sure". She said with a Shakey vocie.

She followed Abby as she walked in. The house was small but had a upstairs with two bedrooms. One was a music room and the other had a bed and dresser. When you come in the backdoor there was the backporch then it lead into the kitchen. Laura looked around too see alot of stuff she had never seen. Abby lead her too a little table that sit in aconer it had only two chairs at it. Abby left her there comeing back with two cups of tea she know Laura liked tea. "Ok Laura I need you too tell me how you get here".

"Well...",She stopped and thought about if she know she runaway she would take her back.

"Laura trust me. Please tell me".

"Ok I left home well runaway and was walking thorw the woods, I looked up at the stars and never thought too look down so I keep going before I know it i was in a well and i got out and found your place, Whats your name by the way you never told me".

" I am Abby Anderson. You can just call me Abby.. But why did you ran away for"".

"I couldn't take Albert a Kid my family brought home".

The books flashed thought Abby's head no kid named Albert come too mind. Abby had read them 100s of times. "Laura do you want too sleep her for tonight? You can have my room I will sleep down stairs".

"Sure I guess if its fine with you. Thanks Abby".

Abby lead her too the room. The room was a blue a couple of posters hanging on the wall and TV sat on the dresser. A nightstand was next too the bed with a lamp and a book. Laura got into too bed Abby shout out the light As she walked too the door . "Laura if you need anything just ask".

"Ok thanks", she said as she shout her eyes.

Abby smiled and walked back down stairs she got a blacket off the back of one of the chairs that sat around the living room. She want to the couch and sat down the time she had run away herself come too mind she may have only been 12 but that was 6 years ago she was now 18 and could still rember why she did so. She was a young Hero and had the fear of what would happen if somthing hurt her friends and Earth family she know it would come too that her first real fight no robot or no human doing something she know she would have too use her powers at there full state too fight them she may of got rid of them but she know they would one day return to to take her life for she had went adgust them. She was suposed to take over the Earth but when she came too Earth she hit a blackhole she was changed into a baby and find by her Earth family and given a home first she wanted to but then she changed her mind on the whole taking over the world and she just wants to keep it safe form anything.

Abby layed down and fall asleep only to be awoken hours later by a young girl standing over her she looked up at her with a smile. "Good Morning Abby".

"Good Morning Laura".

Ingells Home 1800s.

Charles woke too the sceam of his wife Caroline. He jumped upand run out to the main room of the small home."Charles",She said as she give him the notebook.

He read it and looked at her holding back his tears."Caroline we will find her rember last time".

"I can't belive she never talked to us".

Albert climbed down the ladder. "Pa whats going on".

"Nothing ".

Charles walked back into the little room where there bed was and got dressed and came out/ "I will be back. Albert stay home form school and take care of the family until i come home".

Review and Follow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A New World

.

Abby sat up looking at the young girl that stood before her. Laura smiled at her with a big smile happy to see her new friend awake. Abby got up still half asleep. The sun had just began to rise It peaked through the windows giving the house a orange color.

Abby walked into the Kitchen Laura followed behind. Abby when too the snick and get some water to make some coffee. She put the water in the coffee pot and the coffee and shut the lid.

Abby stood at the corner she looked at Laura who looked around at everything. "So this is all weird too you isn't it".

"Yes it is:.

Once the coffee was down Abbey made her safe a cup and sat down at the table. Laura sat down across from her. "Here we meet again", Said Abby remembering the talk they had last night,

"Your house is very nice"Said Laura.

"I try and keep it that way".

Abby got up and put her cup in the snick and walked over to Laura. "I think it's time you change out of your old clothes".

Laura looked at her and walked off and come back with a T shirt with Star Wars on it a Black flannel shirt and a pair of Blue jeans. She handed them too Laura and showed her too the bathroom. Abby flipped on the light. And shut the door. Abby walked and sat down on the Couch and soon saw Laura walk out with a new fixing of clothes. "So is this what girls get too wear of you time", Asked Laura?

"Well yes. Some dress nicer but I choose not too" .

Abby smiled as she got up. "Well I have to get ready for work so if you want too you can walked around. But just don't get lost".

Abby left and walked into her room and put on a clean white T shirt. And she pulled out a dress shirt and put on and bottened it up. She put a pair of black jeans and a belt on and walked out with a pair of boots in her hands and find Laura looking at the flat screen in her living room.

"It's called a TV", said Abby with a smile on her face.

Laura looked back at her. Abby picked a remote and turned it on. It flashed on and showed the last thing Abby had been watching The Waltons. ( **My Second favorite show** ) "That's the Waltons one of the great classics from the 70s", Abby said. 'Well we can watch it more when we get home".

Abby shut off the TV and looked at the young girl with a face as if he had just had God come down before her. The girl looked back at her with a smiled and walked following Abby out the door and into the garage where a red Jeep Wrangler sat. "That's my Jeep".

"What's a Jeep" ?

"It's a faster way to get around. We have made a lot of changes".

Abby opened the door on the passenger side for Laura. "Here get in".

Laura got in the Jeep she looked around. Abby pulled the seatbalt around her and lached it. "Whats this for", asked Laura.

'Too keep you self in because if Wreck the car" .

"Are you a bad driver'?

" I try not to be. It's also just something you have to have when you drive or you will be fined'.

"Oh'.

Abby closed the door and walked to the driver side door and opened it and got in. She snapped her seatbelt and stared the Jeep. Laua faced Abby at the sound of it."It's ok"Said Abby

She put the car in reverse and backed down the driveway. She pulled into the road and put the car in drive and took off too her work with Laura.

1800s

Charles rode into town looking around to see if he could find his little girl. After looking tough town he moved his way out to the countryside. He keeping moving until the sun was halfway in the sky and he returned home for lunch. Even know hw wasn't Hungry.

He walked up to the door his face hung low and he was meet with Caroline and her worried face looked at him. Se ran and met him and hugged him. "Charles we can't lose her too".

"I won't let it happen. I will find Laura".

 _ **So i hope you like this follow and Review Please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Today 21st Century**_

Abby sat in silence not making a sound as she drive. Once in awhile she would look over to the girl that sat beside her. Laura Was always looking round see all the new world that laid before her bring.

Laura looked at the brown hair blue eyed girl who sat behind the wheel. "What is your family like".

"Its big there her six of boys and three girl. Me being the second oldest".

"There were only three of us due to my sister Mary moving out. I was great until he come".

"Laura things happen we can't change".

Laura looked at a sad look. Inluck they had made it Abby stopped the car in parking lot in front of her work and shut off the Jeep. Abby looked at Laura.. "Laura listen I know its hard now but thing will get better". Laura leaned in and gave her a hug. "Thanks",.

 _ **Unknowing**_

"We found the girl".

" Good i want you to bring her to me".

"Sir what about the woman that is helping her".

"Kill her".

"Remember the main one we want is Laura Ingalls".

"What for".

"She has found the Time Shafter".

"Oh the one thing in the whole world know for time traveling".

"Yes its been lost for years and now found it we can go to any place and rewrite history as it should be".

The man looked at the car one last time before driving off".

 _ **1800's**_

Charles paced the face of the small wood house. Caroline Looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Charles we can't give up hope".

"I haven't and i won't" .

Tears form at the thought of his little half paint missing. Caroline come over and hugged him. "We will find her Charles".

He smiled at her and walked to put his hat on and begin looking for her again.

 _ **21st Century.**_

Abby and Laura walked into the large building that was Abby's fathers pride and Joy. There they would make books that would be shipped out all over the world. "This is just one of many of my fathers factories Laura".

"Your father must be Rich".

"My father has his money saved away and in many cases he gives it away to ones who need it".

Before Laura could say a word a tell man with brown hair blue eyes and a sout and tie walked down a flight of stair. "Abbygail".

"Hi Father".

Mr. Anderson looked at Laura. "Abby who your friend"?

"Laura".

Her Father had no clue as who the child was.

"I'm just showing her around".

"Keep her away form the rollers".

"Ok father".

Abby grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her into the office the was just about 100 feet away.

Laura stood and looked at Abby who paced the floor. "I never thought of it before".

"What"?

"If they see you and know who you the FBI will be on us and they will take you away".

"Who's that".

"They Investigate big things that happen and you being here is a big thing".

Abby stopped pacing and sat down at her and put her head in her hands. I know she would have to convince Laura to return home she know it would be tuff but she was going too takeiton herself to get the girl home safe before anything can happen.

 _ **Unknow**_ ing

"Her".

"Yes"

"Abbygail".

"She is smart and powerful".

"Yes but she can be stopped"


End file.
